


long live the queen

by daisy_chains



Series: of rheged, of gwynned [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s04e05 His Father's Son, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 08:31:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17977889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_chains/pseuds/daisy_chains
Summary: The King is dead, long live the Queen.





	long live the queen

_Dearest sister,_

_I will begin this letter with one simple order that I hope you will choose to acknowledge as my sister if not as a subject of my kingdom. Do not leave your estate. This order may be extreme, but I know you will break it to some degree. Mainly, I wish for you to remain far from the capital or the borders near Camelot. Again, I know there is no force in the lands that could possibly deter you from a path you’ve chosen, but please listen to me just this once. That said, I will continue to the point of this letter._  
_The King is dead, long live the Queen. Caerleon was struck down by Arthur Pendragon while the young king’s prisoner. I have ordered my army to take up arms and we prepare to march on Camelot later this day to avenge the late king. ~~If all goes well, I will have the whelp’s head on a spike by the day after tomorrow, though I tend to doubt anything will go right these coming days.~~ I am unsure how the following days will unfold, but I pray that fate will favor us._  
_And I know you, sister. You will agonize over your duty to your daughter and newborn grandchild and your duty to your sister and queen. Allow me to make this simple for you - stay home, hold your family close, and kiss your husband as though you’ll never be able to do so again. Do this for me, would you? ~~If~~ When I return, I will set off to your estate with haste, perhaps with my own children as well, if they so choose. All I ask of you is to rein in your habit of immediately setting off to do what you think necessary and consider my words, at the very least. _

_With love,_  
_Annis_  


**Author's Note:**

> It took me too long to figure out the html for this.


End file.
